1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device (IC device) with a resin package, and also to a method of manufacturing such an IC device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional IC device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open H07-183626, for example. This IC device generally has a structure shown in FIG. 11. Specifically, the conventional IC device 90 includes a resin package 91, a circuit board 92, a functional component 93, and a plurality of terminal pins 94. The resin package 91 covers the entirety of the circuit board 92. The circuit board 92 electrically connects the functional component 93 to the terminal pins 94. The functional component 93 is, for example, an IC chip, a resistance, a diode, and so forth.
The resin package 91 is formed by resin molding as shown in FIG. 12. Specifically, the circuit board 92, the functional component 93, and the terminal pins 94 are enclosed collectively in a pair of molds 99A, 99B. Then a material resin is injected into the space defined by the molds 99A, 99B, and then allowed to harden.
FIG. 13 is a bottom view illustrating the resin molding process shown in FIG. 12. As seen from the figure, the pair of molds 99A, 99B need to have a geometrically complicated zigzag portion in order to accommodate the terminal pins 94 and also to provide the sealed space for forming the resin package 91.
Problems of the above prior art are as follows. First, a mold with a complicated shape is expensive. Second, when the number or location of the terminal pins is to be changed, a new mold needs to be prepared. Unfavorably, the cost and additional time required for preparing the new mold renders the IC device expensive.